Allomancy
Allomancy is one of the three magic systems in the Mistborn fantasy novel trilogy, and is the most prominent of the three. People who are capable of Allomancy are known as Allomancers. Allomancers have the ability to "burn" (or use) metals, in order to fuel a variety of physical and mental enhancements and abilities. For an additional burst of power, they may flare, or burn their metal especially quickly, consuming it at an accelerated rate, but gaining greater benefits in return. A person who can only burn one metal is known as a Misting. If a person is born with the ability to burn more than one metal, they can burn all Allomantic metals, and are known as Mistborn. There are 16 metals that Allomancers are able to use: 8 basic metals (4 base metals and 4 alloys) and 8 Higher metals (4 base metals and 4 alloys). There are also 3 additional metals referred to as 'God metals' that sit outside of the main 16, which have as many as 16 alloys each. All these metals must be pure when ingested, and the alloys must be mixed to specific proportions. If the metals are impure or mixed wrong the Allomancer could become very ill or possibly die. The Allomantic metals come in four groupings of four metals: Physical, Mental, Temporal, and Enhancement. Each of these four groupings has two base metals and their corresponding alloys, which in turn have a related ability. Each metal produces an Internal or an External effect. History Sazed speculated that during the time of Alendi, Allomancy was in its infancy. There were no known Mistborns, and Alendi was one of the few Mistings in existence. When Rashek took the power of the Well of Ascension however, he condensed some of its energy into the metal Larasium which when ingested allowed him and several of his closest friends and allies to become Mistborn. The subsequent generations of these people were also Mistborn, and Allomancy slowly spread. However, in time, Allomancers became less potent. People were no longer born capable of Allomancy, but had to be "snapped" into realizing their power. Usually this happened via an extremely traumatic event. Because of this, nobles devolped a tradition of beating their children nearly to death in order to check for Allomancy. Also, Mistings who only had access to one Allomantic ability started being born. Even Mistborn were no longer as powerful as their ancestors. Sanderson stated that in a possible sequel set in the future, Allomancy will continue to be diluted, and Mistborn will be a legendary group that no longer exist. However, Mistings will be much more common.http://www.timewastersguide.com/forum/index.php?topic=6655.msg129152#msg129152 Allomantic Savants Individuals who flare their metals intensely for extended periods of time may be physiologically altered by the constant influx of Allomantic power. These Allomancers are known as Allomantic Savants. These people experience heightened ability, and heightened dependence upon, whatever metal they are burning in such a manner. Without powerful external intervention, it is believed that this process is irreversible. One example of an Allomantic Savant is Spook Basic Metals The metals and alloys below are the 8 basic Allomantic metals. The metals here fom two groups external and internal. External metals allow a '''Misting '''or '''Mistborn '''to exert control over their envirnment. Internal metals allow a '''Misting '''or '''Mistborn '''to exert better control over their body. External Steel Coinshots have the ability to burn Steel, which allows them to "Push" on nearby metals. This can allow them to make metallic objects that weigh less than they do to fly through the air away from them (using coins, for instance, as weapons). For metallic objects which weigh more than they do, this can cause them to be pushed away from the object. It was generally assumed that a Coinshot could not Push on metals that pierce or are otherwise contained in the body of another Allomancer (e.g., ingested metals), however it can be achieved by an exceedingly powerful Allomancer. Iron Lurchers have the ability to burn Iron, which allows them to Pull on nearby metals. This can allow them to make metallic objects that weigh less than they do to fly through the air toward them. For metallic objects which weigh more than they do, this can cause them to be pulled toward the object. It was generally assumed that a Lurcher could not Pull on metals that pierce or are otherwise contained in the body of another Allomancer (e.g., ingested metals), however it can be achieved by an exceedingly powerful Allomancer. Tin Tineyes have the ability to burn Tin, which allows them to enhance all five of their senses. Tineyes are often used as lookouts and scouts because the can see in near-darkness. A major flaw of burning is that if a sudden loud noise or bright light appears it can render a Tineye stunned for a short time. Pewter Pewterarms, or Thugs, have the ability to burn Pewter, which allows them to greatly enhance their physical capabilities. While burning pewter, a Thug can fight or perform physical labor longer than any normal person, and is also many times stronger than his or her normal self. This enhanced strength also allows a Thug to shrug off wounds that would kill or incapacitate a normal person. Pewter-burning also provides a Thug with an increased sense of balance and vastly increased speed and dexterity. A Thug performing a "pewter drag" can run for many hours at speeds up to approximately that of a galloping horse. This is extremely draining on the Allomancer's body and will require the Allomancer to burn pewter after completing the pewter drag itself, just to keep the person's body from collapsing in near-death exhaustion. One danger for a Thug is when the Thug carrying something that he or she normally could not carry and he or she runs out of pewter to burn, the object he or she is carrying will crush him or her, causing serious injury. Another danger is that a Thug who shrugged off earlier wounds could succumb to said wounds when he or she runs out of pewter to burn. Internal Bronze Seekers have the ability to burn Bronze, which allows them to determine if someone is using Allomancy in the immediate area. With practice, an Allomancer can determine the location of the other Allomancer, which metal the other Allomancer is burning, and to what extent the other Allomancer is burning his or her metal. An extremely powerful Allomancer can penetrate the copperclouds of other Allomancers. Copper Copperclouds 1, or Smokers, have the ability to burn Copper, which allows them to themselves and others from "Seekers" by hiding allomantic vibrations caused by burning metals. The area hidden by a smoker is known as a coppercloud(Hence the name). In strike teams Smokers are extremely helpful to keep from being caught by a Seeker, or a Mistborn burning . Exceedingly powerful Mistborn or Seekers can pierce copperclouds and feel the dampened allomantic vibrations. Zinc Rioters have the ability to burn Zinc, which allows them to inflame the emotions of those nearby. This can be used to insite riots(hence the name) or to enhance any emotion of the target. A Rioter can affect a single person or all the individuals in a particular area. Brass Soothers have the ability to burn Brass, which allows them to soothe or guide emotions in a particular direction. A Soother can affect a single person or all the individuals in a particular area. Higher Metals The below metals are known as the higher Allomatic metals. Previously thought to be exclusive to Mistborn, it has been revealed that Mistings of the higher metals are possible. Temporal Metals Gold Allows an Allomancer to see what they might have been if they had made different choices in the past. It is rarely used due to possible severe emotional trauma. Electrum An alloy of gold, allows an Allomancer to see into their own future, which effectively disables Atium. Cadmium An Allomancer burning Cadmium can subtly pull on time in a bubble around them, stretching it and making time pass more slowly. A Misting who can only burn Cadmium is known as a "Pulser". This metal does not appear in any of the trilogy, and therefore false. Cerrobend An Allomancer burning Cerrobend can subtly push on time in a bubble around them, compressing it and making it pass more quickly. A Misting who can only burn Cerrobend is known as a "Slider". This metal does not appear in ay of the trilogy, and so therefore is false. Enhancement Metals Aluminum Drains all other metal reserves of a Mistborn, leaving them powerless. 4. Duralumin An alloy of Aluminum and Copper, reacts with other metals currently burning to create an exceptionally large flare of the metal, consuming the remaining supply. Chromium Chromium destroys another Allomancer's metals, just like Aluminum does to one's self. This metal does not appear in any of the trilogy, and is therefore false. Nicrosil An Allomancer burning Nicrosil causes the target Allomancer's currently burning metals to be burned in a brief, intense flash. Similar to Duralumin, differing only because Duralumin is an internal metal (target is the Allomancer burning it), and Nicrosil is an external metal (target is other Allomancers). God Metals There are 3 God metals. 2 normal metals and 1 alloy, although there could be up to 18 alloys for Larasium. Larasium The body of Preservation. A greenish bead that allows the burner (which can be anyone) to become a Mistborn, allowing you access to all of the Allomantic metals. These beads are the source of Mistborns, and this trait ends up being genetic. 5It's not actually one of the 16 Allomantic metals, though it is clearly related. In Hero of Ages it is revealed that these beads are actually parts of the god Preservation's "body". When alloyed with other Allomantic metals it can be used to create a Misting of the metal used to alloy. Atium Previously thought to be a higher metal, it has been revealed that it is a body of a god, Ruin. 2 Atium is the most valuable metal in the world, and it is slowly mined from the "Pits of Hathsin". The metal is mined by prisoners of the Lord Ruler, as using Allomancy near the Atium-producing crystals shatters them. This metal allows the Mistborn to see a few seconds into the future, thereby allowing them to anticipate the moves of an opponent. It also enhances the mind to cope with and understand these new insights, effectively turning a Mistborn invincible for a short time. Atium burns very quickly. The only known counter to Atium is to burn it yourself, showing you what the other person will do. However, this in turn changes what you will do, which changes what the other person will do, creating a confusing "vortex" of Atium shadows. One could also burn Electrum, which creates multiple Atium shadows, though does not allow the burner to see the similar shadows around their opponent. In the second book it is revealed that if someone burning Atium attacks someone not burning the metal there is a way to combat the Atium-burner. The person being attacked can allow their attacker to begin intercepting their future move before they make it allowing the victim to change what they are doing, and as the attacker is aware that the victim has no atium to burn they will see their victim's Atium shadow "split" into two separate attacks causing a presumably fatal outcome. In the third book it is revealed that Atium is the physical form of Ruin that Preservation locked away when he placed Ruin in the Well of Ascension. Burning Atium in combination with Duralumin allows a Mistborn to see the ultimate effects of their immediate actions, and act accordingly. A misting who can only burn Atium is called a "Seer". Malatium Malatium is an alloy of Atium and gold which allows an Allomancer to see who another person was in the past. This metal is referred to in legend as the Eleventh Metal. This is the metal that Kelsier said would defeat the Lord Ruler when burned in his presence, although it did not directly defeat him. It showed Vin who he had been is his past, and she figured out that it was Rashek. This indirectly enabled her to defeat him. Category:Magic Category:Allomancer Category:Featured Article